My New Life Thanks to you big Sis
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Jou knows the his life was never going to be like his friends. They have their loves. But he had no one but himself. But when his supermodel, girlfriend of a rich man big sister comes back and gets everything under control can Jou finally tell Seto he loves him and be something his big sister will be proud of saving?
1. I'm Back

**_ I am Katsuya Jonouchi. My life was simple before. Before I had parents that loved me and would always be there for me. I had little brother,and sister too, I even had a big sister that could cook and care so much about us three that she would let anyone hurt us. Everything was great... until my dad let his angry get over things that i didn't understand( I mean I was 5 at the time all this shit happen so, yeah). things got out of hand when he stated to drink. to say a long story short he push my mom, sister, and little brother away. leaving me and him, and all hell broke lose. beating after beating until now. i'm 15 going on 16 and i need help will someone help please?_**

Jou was bored out of his mind and in so much pain that it was not funny. his dad didn't stop after he past out from all the pain. Jou didn't understand even now why he was going though all this shit, but he learn at a young age to stop asking question and shut the fuck up as he was suppose to. Jou look to his side to see his friends Yami and Yugi holding each other hand while the teacher talk with thee assist. teacher. He saw his other friend laughing and talking and just in love with each other.

His friends were...

Yugi

Heba

Malik

Ryou

Atemu

Seto

Bakura.

Jou's friends didn't know about his life at was like the way it was, and that's the way Jou need it to be. He didn't want anyone to know how his life was and he really didn't want Seto to know about it. Seto would have got the police involved in the problem. Jou could see Seto looking at him and tried to be his goofy-self and stop the problem before it got out of hand.

**Seto POV**

What's wrong with puppy today? I know that he is keeping secrets from us and by us I mean me. I sigh, I can't help but want to tell Jou the i love him and that we should be together. I mean out of all our friends we were not together as a couple. See you being around and girls flirting with you is starting to piss me off. I sigh time to get puppy to talk.

" Jou time for you to talk. What's up?" I ask my puppy.

**Normal POV**

"Jou time for you to talk. What's up?" Seto ask Jou.

Jou look up and sigh. No more hiding from your friends, Jou thought.

As he look up he couldn't stop himself from crying and cry himself into the woman standing in the classroom door way.

Her name was Ren Jonouchi. His older sister, but to the world she was the girlfriend of billionaires DeAndre Love and supermodel Raven Wheeler.

"Nice to see you to Katsuya. Long time no see. You miss your big sis, cause she really miss you." Ren said to the crying Jou.


	2. Took some time but We're back

"Jou I know that it's has been sometime, but let me the fuck go! God I'm fucking Pregnant right fucking now so, Let. Me. Go. NOW!" Ren scream at her little brother.

Jou just smile and pull her to his desk so she could sit down.

Jou just look a t Ren and wanted to ask so many question, but not one could come out right now. All he knew was that she was back and was hoping and if God like him at all say she was going to take him way for good, but he couldn't think if she...

"Katsuya, Katsuya, KATSUYA! Would you listen to me! I'm trying to tell you John DEAD! " Ren yell to her little brother.

Jou head went up quick after he heard those two words. John Dead. Everything is over. I can stop with all the pain and live a happy with my sisters and brother and friends and maybe tell Seto... that i love him and he might feel the same and we can be together as a family.

Jou couldn't help, but smile and cry into his sister nice size Cs cups about his future. Jou was finally happy.

"Hum... thanks for coming back. I know it took sometime, but you are here and I know you got Max and Serenity too! Bet mom couldn't wait for that. I'm going to be something you always wanted." Jou said into Ren's breast.


	3. Telling the truth to Seto

Jou got up thinking that he would be able to leave with his sister and go on, but ended up in a a car sitting in Seto Kaiba ( his crush and best friend) lap out from pasting out at school. Jou remember everything up to him getting the hell up and pasting out like a damn girl.

_Flashback_

_"Jou I think we should leave. If you want and I know you want... as your friends to come with us. DeAndre wouldn't mine. And anyway you guys get out in 5 minutes anyway. Half a day. Lets go... NOW!" Ren yelled leaving the school building. All the students ran out happy as hell that it was a half of a day, while the other look at Jou with questions in their eyes._

_Yugi look at his boyfriend Yami and all his friends and he could see the pain in Seto Yami's cousin eyes. Yugi knew what he had to do and quick._

_"Guys Jou will explain everything to y'all. So lets chill and go to his sister boyfriend's mansion. " Yugi said with everyone agreeing with him._

_Jou started to get up, but he was weak in the knees from all the crying and hell he went thought today that he past out. Seto caught him last minute._

_Yugi smiled to himself. Perfect, Yugi thought._

_"Okay everyone, but Seto and Jou go into Ren's car. Seto finally and I speak for all of us tell him the truth now._

_Seto stranded there with a pasts out Jou, only one thought came to his head 'How the fuck am I going to to puppy to see that I love him?'_

Jou look up and smiled at the CEO of Kaiba Gaming Company, the handsome, billionaire, smart, caring but cold man he was in love with. Seto stop working and look down at Jou to see him awake smiling... at him. That smile that made Seto knees weak ever time he look at him.

"So you are awake. Puppy... I mean Jou... tell me about your... past. I hope it isn't to painful." Seto said looking at Jo with a slight blush. Jou blush a crimson red and sigh. Damn Yugi good, Jou thought to himself. He was going to make him tell Seto about his past.

"I was 5 when it started. Me and Ren have the same birthday even know she 10 years older then me. On our 5th and 15th birthday our mom was out getting everything ready, but she didn't come back. She died in a car crash. Only thing left from the crash the we got to keep was our birthday gifts. Two gold necklances with rubies on the outside and in the inside was a picture of me and Ren when I was first born her holding me.

After that day all hell broke lose. Dad lose Ren to the State, Finally told me that he cheated on my mom with a woman who had his other daughter and pregnant with another his child a boy, and before he was born Serenity's mom took her when we just getting to know eachother and left.

My dad blame me and I guess from that day on I just took the blame for all his problems. Serenity could called the time, but her mom is a bitch, so she hardly calls, Max doesn't know me. When i was 8 the beatings started.

Hum... Tomorrow will be my 16th birthday and Ren 26th. I could say this is a great birthday gift... mfffm" Jou said as Seto connected their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Jou gave into the kiss and wrap his arms around his crush Seto Kaiba. Seto arms went straight to his waist. One of his finger started making little marks around Jou tattoo (15th birthday present from Bakura and Marik).That made Jou moan into the kiss which gave Seto a change to stick his tongue in Jou's mouth. This made Jou moan like a girl in heat. They stop when the came to a crazy stop.

Both boys look at with a blush on their face.

**Seto POV**

I just kiss Jou. Wow, he is even cuter when he panting from a great as kiss. I come closer and kiss his temple and said the 4 words I wanted to say to Jou seen Battle City Tourment.

"I Love You Jou."

**Jou POV**

****The kiss... was amazing! Omg I panting so hard! Wait did Seto just say what I think he said.

"Seto did you just say..."

"Yes I Love YouKatsuya Jonouchi and I have seen Battle City Tourment. I just hope you feel the..." Seto said before Jou quieted him with his lips. The kiss was simple, but loving.

"Love you too always. Come on lets go in. Yugi and Yami can't hold back my sister." I said grabbing Seto's hand which made Seto blush.

"Are you two going to make-out or come on in so I can beat on Seto and you can eat?" Ren ask open the car door.

**Ren POV**

I can see that they are happy together and as long as Seto love Jou and doesn't hurt Jou I willn't have to kill him.

I open the door and smile a little then smirk to hide that smile.

"Are you two going to make-out or come on in so I can beat on Seto and you can eat?" I ask them smirking.

**Normal POV**

"Ren! We're coming inside! Leave please?!" Jou ask his sister embarrassed that she caught them like this.

_**Stop!**_

_**Why is Jou upset? It's not like she walk in on them have sex!? Right, help me understand.**_

"Then come on the food is getting eating by 3 kids and you and me Jou eat more then those 3 kids together." Ren said walking inside the house.

Jou look at Seto and both just laugh.

Seto could tell this was going to be a weird, but amazing, loving relationship. He couldn't wait.


	4. Our Life as One

"Seth Micheal Kaiba! Stop running in this house!"Jou scream at him and Seto oldest son.

"Sorry Papa!"Seth said grabbing his boyfriend's hand leading him to the kitchen where Jou.

Jou look at Seth and his boyfriend Eric. The two of them have been together seen they were in kindergarten. Jou look at Eric's belly and smile. Eric was 6 months pregnant. Jou look at his belly and was going to kill Seto if he didn't get his ass here with his damn ice cream!

Yeah Jou was 8 months pregnant and was ready to get Jaden and Kasey out of him.

Seto came in the door and sigh. He handed Eric and Jou their ice cream and kiss Jou on the forehead.

"Thank you!" Jou yelled opening his ice cream. Eric smirk and ate his ice cream in peace. Seth look at his daddy and smirk.

"Seth tomorrow you turn 21. You will finally will be able to run Kaiba Company. You already have the hand of things so tomorrow you start." Seto said.

"Thanks dad. Come on Eric lets go home."Seth said leading Eric outside to his car

Seto rub Jou belly and sigh. " I'm going to be 36 when they are born and you just turned 34. Jou we are old!" Seto said kissing Jou again. Jou smiled. Him and Seto are great for eachother and Jou was happy that he found someone that loved him.

"We're live. Come on, I'm horny." Jou said leading Seto to their room.

Seto kiss Jou and smile. "Love you. After this please no more kids." Seto said.

"Yeah I want you all to myself and the twins grow up."Jou said kissing Seto.

"Can wait." Seto said as Jou push him on the bed.

* * *

-2 months later-

Jou was tried. One of all the pushing and all the panic. All his friends were here and loving that the twins were finally here.

Jou look at Seto who had Jaden with his brown hair, but soft features like Jou.

Jou look at Ren who had Kasey who had blond hair, but shape feature like Seto.

Seth was with Eric who was giving birth too. Jou look at Seto and smiled.

"Happy Birthday." Jou said. Seto smile.

Seto was happy that in the end he finally got with Jou.

* * *

-20 years later-

"Smile!"Seto said as he took the picture of Jou and their twins Jaden and Kasey.

As the last picture was took of Jaden, Kasey, and Laura as they graduated from college one year earlier.

Even when Seto and Jou say they didn't want anymore kids they had triplets 10 years later. Their 10 years old were running around with their big brother and sister. Seto and Jou were happy and glad that they only had 10 more year with the triplets.

* * *

-10 years later-

The triplets kiss their papa and daddy good bye as they left. Jou sat down on him and Seto bed and smirk. Seto walk in and raise his eye brow.

"What?"Seto ask.

Jou grab Seto and push him on the bed. "Time for my fun." Jou said as he kiss Seto.

Seto sigh. He loved Jou and that would never change.

* * *

The End.


End file.
